Scars
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: A random Kurtty, what else, drabble. Let me know if the rating should go up.


Disclaimer: I don't own the X Men.

A/N: This just came to me the other day. Review if you want, but I shall accept no flames! (They're only good for roasting marshmallows...which I do not have with me at this point in time *sigh*)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If believing is the beginning, then what is the end?

Unknown

Kurt hated the heat; it was a well known fact around the mansion. He always stayed out of the sun, and when he was in it, it was usually when he was in the pool along with the other X Men, but even then, it was probably the calmest you'd ever see him.

Kitty was quite curious about his intense dislike of anything warmth related. Like how he point blank refused to go near any fireplace, preferring to hide in the shadows. She'd tried asking him about it once, but he'd made some flippant joke and bounded off, she'd been unable to find him for the rest of the night.

Now was one of the times that Kurt was an anomaly that Kitty couldn't find out.

It was Friday night and while the New Mutants were "participating" in one of Logan's training runs, the older, or more experienced X Men were in the rec room betting ready to watch a movie.

"_Ahh_, this is exactly what Ah needed." Rogue sunk into an armchair.

"Tell me about it." Evan plopped down on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn.

"So, vhat are ve vatching?" Kurt asked while tapping Evan on the shoulder with his tail. When Spyke turned his head to investigate, Nightcrawler promptly stole a handful of the snack food.

"_Every time_." Evan mumbled, protecting his food from his friend who just chuckled and settled himself comfortably on the back of the couch.

Kitty phased through both her best friend and the couch to seat herself in front of Kurt who just grinned at his younger friend.

"Well, tah answer your question, we will be watching Dracula." Evan rolled his eyes, typical Rogue choice.

Kitty settled back on the couch, jumping but then relaxing when Kurt laid his tail across her shoulders. She giggled as the downy fur tickled her neck. Nightcrawler just grinned.

The movie was coming slowly to a close and they were at the part where they were attempting to stake Dracula.

Kitty, who had hidden her eyes throughout most of the movie was slightly alarmed when Kurt's tail disappeared from around her shoulders.

Peeking out from behind her hands, she saw Evan and Rogue still focused entirely on the movie, but turning her head, she saw Kurt had his eyes clamped shut.

She'd never known Kurt to get scared during a movie, not even Nightmare on Elm Street or one of those other horror movies she'd been forced through.

"Kurt?" she shook his shoulder slightly. His eyes opened and he grinned slightly, "You okay?" he nodded, "Ja, just hitting a little too close to home." He whispered softly. Kitty felt a stab of empathy for her friend and quickly thought up a plan.

"I can't watch this anymore." She whispered in a scare tone, not really faking at all. He gave her a warm grin, "Feel like some hot chocolate?" she nodded, "Yes please."

The tow left their oblivious friends in favour of heading to the kitchen where Kurt promptly fixed up two large mugs of the hot drink.

Kitty sighed in contentment after taking a gulp of it. "Thanks." Kurt nodded and drank some of his own.

"Kurt?" he looked up, his attention on her. "What did you mean, it hit too close to home?" he sighed. "Keety, do you really think I've gone through my life the way I am, vithout something happening?" she looked down, it had occurred to her, but she'd always pushed it off wanting it to be untrue; but time and time again, she remembered, and time and time again she prayed she was wrong.

He took her small hand in his and before she knew it, they were both in his room. He set down his drink on the dresser and started removing his shirt. Kitty blushed but Kurt took no heed of her embarrassment.

"Katzchen." She looked up to see a shirtless Nightcrawler standing before her, "Come here." She set down her mug beside his and walked forward, nervousness in every step she took.

He sighed and took her hand again, lifting it to hover over his heart. He pressed her hand against his chest, kneading her fingers through the fur until they touched his skin.

She quite nearly drew back when she realized what she was feeling; rough scar tissue blemished his skin but was covered by fur.

Her jaw became loose in horror and he moved her hand, this time over his stomach. Again, where she could also feel tight muscles, there were more scars.

She blinked as tears clouded her vision, "How?" her question was uttered softly but his heightened hearing caught it clear as day.

"Knives," he started, "Daggers, a few swords, a butcher's knife once, pitchforks occasionally…and stakes." She closed her eyes as tears coursed down her cheeks in a steady stream. Kurt took a steadying breath, before continuing on in his emotionless voice, "And fire…a lot of fire." His fear of heat was brought into light and Kitty could do nothing more than cry.

"You never did anything." She said in a tortured voice.

"Try telling that to an angry, superficial mob." A choked sob escaped her.

"Why are you telling me this?" she looked up to see Kurt's eyes held more pain than she thought possible for anyone. "Because if I didn't tell someone tonight, I'd never be able to tell anyone, ever." She took a shuddering breath, wanting this to be a nightmare.

"I'm still alive, Katzchen." Her eyes flashed up to meet his and she found a small smile coming to her lips even as she continued to cry. "And I'm glad for that." He smiled softly, the pain in his eyes giving way to love.

"Thank you." She looked at him in confusion, "For what?" he kissed her forehead, "For listening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Probably not my best piece of work, oh well.


End file.
